<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duumyc by EmmyGracey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013951">Duumyc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGracey/pseuds/EmmyGracey'>EmmyGracey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Forehead Touching, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Light Angst, Pain, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Reminiscing, Soulmate AU, The Force, shared pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGracey/pseuds/EmmyGracey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While hiding together after Order 66, Rex grabs Ahsoka’s shoulder in a comforting gesture, but is taken aback when it hurts her.</p><p>Ahsoka hadn’t gotten a shoulder injury during their escape…</p><p>But Rex did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Duumyc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Duumyc [DOO-Meesh]: Mando'a word meaning allowed or permitted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex sat side by side against a fallen tree trunk. They were both still physically and emotionally exhausted days after leaving the moon that they buried their brothers and brothers-in-arms on. They had found this barren but inhabitable planet a few parsecs away and set up camp.</p><p>A small fire burned in front of them, the flame keeping the chill of the night away as they shared a canteen of water and traded bites of a G.A.R. ration bar.</p><p>Rex wiped his mouth with the back of his armored hand before reaching up and fingering the bandage on the right side of his head. Even though the chip had been removed in the medbay properly days before, it still hurt.</p><p>Ahsoka eyed his movement and touched her head in the same spot he did. “Still hurts?”  She asked, softly.</p><p>“Stings a bit, but it won’t last,” Rex assured her.</p><p>“I’m sorry it hurts.” Ahsoka averted her eyes, looking down at the ground. “I programed the equipment right.”</p><p>“I know you did, Ahsoka. I’ll be fine.” Rex told her as he reached out and affectionately squeezed her left shoulder.</p><p>She winced and sucked in a quick, harsh breath through her teeth.</p><p>Rex pulled his hand away immediately, his face stricken. “Ahsoka, are you all right? I’m sorry, I didn’t think I squeezed that hard.”</p><p>Ahsoka shook her head. “You didn’t, Rex, but it’s been hurting since the Venator. I have a major headache too. In two different spots,” she said.</p><p>“Where does your head hurt?” Rex asked, one dark eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Here,”—Ahsoka pointed to the right side of her head below her montral— “and here.” She rubbed the top of her back lek.</p><p>Rex’s eyes widened. “That’s where my head hurts. From the chip extraction and from smashing against the holotable.”</p><p>Ahsoka’s lekku darkened at the reminder of how she knocked him back in defense. She’d never forget the awful sound of his head cracking the transparisteel. “Sorry again.”</p><p>Rex ignored her apology. “Why does your shoulder hurt, Ahsoka?”</p><p>Ahsoka shrugged. “I don’t know. Like I said, the pain started on the ship.”</p><p>“But you weren’t hit there?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Because I was.” Rex turned toward Ahsoka and pointed to the scorched blue of his pauldron, a dark hole through the colored plastoid.</p><p>Ahsoka’s white eyebrow markings scrunched together as she surveyed his armor. “I hadn’t noticed that before.”</p><p>“I got hit on the Venator. One of my brother’s bolts struck true,” Rex’s voice cracked at the memory, but he continued. “My armor protected me for the most part but it’s still sore.” Rex ripped off his pauldron and removed his left spaulder plate. He grabbed his shoulder.</p><p>“Rex don’t!” Ahsoka scolded but he ignored her and squeezed. Unsurprisingly, he winced at the pressure just like she had.</p><p>Ahsoka rubbed her own shoulder and asked, “Rex, why did you do that?”</p><p>“I was curious,” Rex said. He spoke deliberately, “You’re hurting in all three of the same places I am, but you were never wounded in any of those three places.”</p><p>Ahsoka’s mouth dropped open slowly and her eyes widened. “I can feel your pain,” she said as her eyes became glassy with unshed tears. She was surprised to see the same happen to Rex’s.</p><p>“You can,” he confirmed before she threw her arms around him in the tightest hug possible. He instantly wrapped his arms around her in return.</p><p>“I can’t believe it,” Ahsoka breathed. “How have we never realized this before?”</p><p>A shaky breath escaped Rex’s lips before he spoke, “We almost always fought together, and we never came back one hundred percent after a mission. We must have always assumed that we were both injured at separate times during them.”</p><p>But now that they knew and thought about it, there were times they could remember…</p><p>Rex remembered when Ahsoka was on the run after the Temple bombing and Wolffe had stunned her. Rex had felt it, slight pain throughout his body right before his brother commed in with the news.</p><p>Rex remembered, years ago, how she was injured and frozen during the medical supplies mission to Dantooine. He had felt it, felt the achy cold and the wounds his infected brothers had inflicted upon her.</p><p>Ahsoka remembered the pain in her chest when Rex was away on Saleucami. She had felt it, a sudden, blinding, burning sensation right in her sternum.  </p><p>Ahsoka remembered the exhausted aches and pains she had felt when he was down on Umbara and she was flying above it. She had felt them, not quite understanding why she felt so rough while she was safe in her ship and then back on Coruscant in the days after.</p><p>They both remembered the pain on Zygerria, how both seemed to have felt more stuns than they had received. And the Blue Shadow Virus had affected them both, but maybe it hadn’t started at the exact same time as they had originally thought back then.</p><p>It hit them then, hard: Truly, how could they not have realized? Especially during recent events?</p><p>“I guess we weren’t paying enough attention,” Ahsoka said before a soft chuckle mixed with a sob escaped her. Rex tightened his hold on her as he felt her tears hit his face. His own fell too.</p><p>“We will now,” Rex declared. “We will and we’ll never stop.” They pulled away from their hug to look into each other’s eyes. Warm golden-brown met clear deep blue.</p><p>Rex and Ahsoka have looked at each other hundreds of times over the course of the war, but this time was different.</p><p>This wasn’t a captain and a commander, this wasn’t a Jedi and a trooper, this wasn’t even two close friends anymore. This was soulmate and soulmate — something neither of them ever expected to happen to them.</p><p>Let alone with <em>each other</em>.</p><p>They understood now. The Force had wanted them together from the start. It wanted them to grow close, bond, and become great friends over the years of war so they could get to this point in their relationship — to realize what they <em>really</em> were to each other.</p><p>Had Master Yoda seen that years ago? Had he seen this in their future? Even with the rules about attachment… Had Yoda assigned Ahsoka to Anakin and the 501<sup>st</sup> for this very moment? He must have. The Force willed it and Yoda would have known that.</p><p>A small, sad smile graced Ahsoka’s lips at that thought.</p><p>Rex ever so gently cupped the back of Ahsoka’s neck behind her back lek and pulled her lips to his. The kiss was light, hesitant at first, but they melded together after a moment, just like the two halves of one whole that they were. United. <em>Solus</em>.</p><p>Their lips separated but their touch did not as Ahsoka rested her forehead against Rex’s. A small smile lit up his face. A <em>keldabe </em>kiss. He wasn’t sure if she knew the significance or not, but he loved her more for it either way.</p><p>Ahsoka’s hands rested on his chest plate before roaming down under his arms and behind his back. Being mindful of his shoulder — their shoulder, she pulled herself off the ground and onto his lap. His leg armor was a little uncomfortable to sit on, but she didn’t care.</p><p>Rex wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her montral and then a white cheek marking sweetly.</p><p>“The Force has allowed us this, even after everything that happened,” Ahsoka said before placing a kiss on Rex’s strong jawline. “And I am so thankful.”</p><p>Rex nodded silently as both his and Ahsoka’s thoughts drifted to their friends.</p><p>They thought of Obi-Wan and Satine. Satine had chest pains when Obi-Wan was “shot” and “died” during his undercover mission as Rako Hardeen. Obi-Wan had complained of pain in his back after he returned from Mandalore… after Satine had been impaled with the Darksaber.</p><p>They thought of Anakin and Padmé. Padmé would sometimes massage aches in her right arm at the elbow joint, right where Anakin’s prosthetic began. Anakin would wind up with major headaches on days Padmé’s Senate meetings ran long and her fellow senators couldn’t agree.</p><p>They thought of Aayla and Bly. Aayla would nurse a part of her body that just so happened to be the exact same spot Bly would have a bandage placed, and vice versa, throughout their years together. Rex and Ahsoka knew that the two of them went off to Felucia together right before… Ahsoka couldn’t feel Aayla’s presence in the Force anymore, which meant Bly…</p><p>The thought made Ahsoka shake her head violently and shiver before she leaned in to kiss Rex again. His warm lips were a great comfort as another lone tear slid down her cheek.</p><p>Rex returned her kiss before wiping the tear away. So many friends of theirs had had this ripped away, this overwhelming love and bond that he and Ahsoka shared. <em>Riduurok</em>.</p><p>Even after the Order, even after Rex <em>shot </em>at her — It was Rex’s turn to shiver now. Ahsoka knowingly kissed the bandage on his head at his involuntary movement — the Force was allowing them this.</p><p>“I love you, Ahsoka,” Rex told her fiercely, trying to convey all that he felt into those words. He didn’t know how she’d react to them, it was such a sudden confession, but he had to tell her.</p><p>Ahsoka tilted her head as she kept eye contact with him. She brought a hand up and ran it through Rex’s short blond hair, fingers trailing tenderly over his bandage. She had felt how nervous he was when he spoke those words, she needed him to know that he never should be again. “I love you too, Rex,” she responded with the same intensity.</p><p>Rex quickly kissed her again: bolder and longer this time, but never rough. Their lips tingled as they parted and Ahsoka snuggled into his chest. A montral rested over his heartbeat. She relished in the steady sound of it, proof that he was alive and with her.</p><p>He rested his chin on Ahsoka’s forehead and brought a hand up to rub her arm soothingly, the other was still wrapped tightly around her waist. Rex basked in the warmth and weight of her body against his and they both let out content sighs as they embraced each other tighter yet.</p><p>So many beings in the galaxy were without their soulmate, their partner, their love. So many beings may have found them but <em>lost </em>them — many of their friends sadly included.</p><p>But Rex and Ahsoka were still together.</p><p>They know they’ll have to constantly be on the run, hide away from the evil Empire that wants them both dead, but they’ll do it. It won’t be easy, but they don’t care.</p><p>They are <em>together</em>.</p><p>And they both thanked the Force <em>profusely </em>for that.        </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soulmate AUs are one of my absolute FAVORITE fanfiction tropes, and I’ve never written one before, so I wanted to change that! Of course I picked these two for my venture! I thought the Shared Pain AU would work really well with them, especially after the Order. I love Rex and Ahsoka so much. No two people are closer in the SW Universe than they are, and that’s why I ship them so hard. &lt;3</p><p>I loved mentioning Bly and Aayla, Obi and Satine, and Ani and Padmé’s little moments too. I love all three of those couples, as well, even with their devastating endings. I know I could have added more, but I wrote the few things Rex and Ahsoka would know the most about.</p><p>Also, in retrospect, the shared pain AU would be especially horrendous for Anakin and Padmé. Yikes. But Rex and Ahsoka are ignorant of their sad fates here.</p><p>I went a little repetitive at times on purpose for the flow I wanted to create, and I’m pretty happy with how this story turned out. </p><p>I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>